Glow
by Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes
Summary: Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: Semana Trowa Barton. Tradução Autorizada. 3x4. YAOI LEMON. Tradutora: Illy-chan H. Wakai. Um lemon mostrando uma visão adulta e sem frescuras – ainda que romântica – de Trowa & Quatre.
1. Glow - Sinopse

_**Glow, **_por Kracken – fanfic traduzida participante do

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

INÍCIO: **03 DE NOVEMBRO DE 2012**

.

As fanfics originais e traduções postadas nos perfis **Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes, da Illy-chan H. Wakai **e da **AryamMcAllyster**, (aqui no site do Fanfiction . net), a partir desta data de 03/11/2012 até 11/11/2012, fazem parte **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing:** **SEMANA TROWA BARTON**.

O objetivo do Projeto é focar em um dos cinco pilotos Gundam por vez, mostrando as várias facetas dos rapazes – suas ações e reações – em roteiros em que o piloto da **SEMANA **esteja em relacionamentos, situações, conjunturas e momentos diferentes do usual.

Escolhemos fanfics (originais e traduzidas) que desvendarão os pontos de vista do piloto escolhido sobre o mundo ao seu redor, os diferentes tipos de interação entre os rapazes – seja romântico, de amizade ou não; evidenciando mais intimamente o que ele acha dos demais e como lida com os companheiros de guerra, apostando na postagem de fics e traduções dos mais variados estilos, casais e autoras.

De acordo com o total dos G-Boys, o Projeto está estruturado para ter CINCO semanas dedicadas a cada um deles, em que as fics serão postadas diariamente, então teremos diversão garantida por muito tempo, se der tudo certo ^~

Que São Yaoi reze por nós e nos proteja \o/\o/

Assim, dando início a grande Festa YaoiGundamWingniana que começa hoje, eu e a Aryam trazemos para você o **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: ****SEMANA TROWA BARTON.**

Com a escolha do acrobata de L3 para nossa primeira semana, o Projeto ambiciona quebrar preconceitos e mitos equivocados, mostrando que o piloto do HeavyArms não é um personagem vazio, sem personalidade, mudo, um 'clone' mal feito do Heero ou, ainda, uma 'parede que anda'.

Esperamos te surpreender e fazer você ver o personagem sob outra ótica *.*

PREPARE SEU CORAÇÃO \O/

E comente ^~

_**Illy & Aryam **_

~~~~~~~~~~~~ o . O . o ~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GLOW **

_**Sorriso Radiante, por Kracken **_

**Tradução Autorizada. 3x4. YAOI LEMON. Tradutora: Illy-chan H. Wakai**

.

"Um lemon mostrando uma visão adulta e sem frescuras – ainda que romântica – de Trowa & Quatre".

_**Kracken.**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~ o . O . o ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Boa noite O/

E cá estamos a Aryam e eu, Illy-chan, dando continuidade ao projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing \o/

A minha fic escolhida para o sexto dia da SEMANA TROWA BARTON é uma... LEMON! AEEEEEEEEEEE! *todaspira*

Sim, para quem estava se perguntando _'Cadê os lemons que a Illy tanto gosta?'_ Aviso que já postei minha 1ª fic lemon ontem: **Nocturnal Games Series – Fic 02** traz um LEMON FANTÁSTICO com **Trowa & Heero**, criação da Barbara (Babaca), que, como eu, MORRE DE AMORES pelo casal *.*

Pois é, se ontem foi lemon... A fic de hoje também é! *solta fogos em Natal/RN*

_**Glow**_, de autoria da Kracken, é curtinha – infelizmente T.T – e também é uma das RARAS fanfics dela com o casal 3x4 ^~

Sou apaixonada pela forma como a Kracken apresenta sua abordagem do Trowa e do Quatre na fic e a forma como eles interagem entre si o/

As falas, a intimidade, a sensação de que 'basta esticar a mão e tocá-los' tudo é ótica da autora e eu simplesmente AMO MUITO TUDO ISSO! E se tem lemon na jogada então... Fica sempre, 1.000% melhor \o/\o/

Para quem gosta de T & Q e anseia por visões mais masculinas dos personagens, sem muito mimimi, melindres e talz, vai se deliciar com esta fic! E as fãs que tem na cabeça o 3x4 como 'casal fofinho' e 'intocável', **NECESSITA** ler esta fic – em caráter de urgência.

Pois bem!

Corram para conferir o enfoque do Trowa trazido pela Kracken em Glow \o/\o/

AiQUE ME GUSTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *.*

_**Illy-chan H. Wakai**_

_**Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes**_


	2. Glow - Cap Único

**_GLOW, _por Kracken – é uma Fanfic traduzida participante do**

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

**.**

**Autora:** Kracken.

**Tradutora:** Illy-chan H. Wakai.

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance.

**Casal:** 3x4 \O/\O/

**Censura: LEMON! *_* **

**Avisos:** Linguagem adulta, LEMON! LEMON! LEMON! *_* (eu já disse que TEM lemon? XD).

**Retratações:** Gundam Wing e seus personagens pertencem às empresas japonesas Soutsuu Agency e Sunrise Television. Eu não sou dona deles e não ganho dinheiro nenhum com eles.

.

* * *

.

**GLOW**

_**Sorriso Radiante **_

**Por Kracken**

**Tradução: Illy-chan H. Wakai**

.

* * *

Soprando hálito fresco por entre seus lábios pelas costas mornas de Quatre, Trowa foi descendo até chegar na divisão das nádegas do loiro. Quatre riu ligeiramente e olhou para ele por cima do ombro, ao mesmo tempo em que colocava o livro que lia de lado. De joelhos na cama às costas de seu amante, o moreno olhava para o corpo esguio, ligeiramente musculoso, esparramado sobre os excepcionais lençóis de algodão egípcio. O cabelo dourado, completamente despenteado, e o olhar azul e preguiçoso de um homem satisfeito fizeram Trowa sorrir em retorno.

— Você é insaciável. — Quatre disse a ele.

Trowa baixou o rosto por baixo de sua longa franja, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios e replicou:

— Eu nunca havia visto antes alguém com testículos rosados e um membro tão lindo assim. Quando você se deita deste jeito, com eles se descansando por entre suas pernas, fico louco de tesão... Admito.

— Eu posso _**ver**_ isso. — os famintos olhos azuis acompanharam a longa e impressionante ereção de Trowa, ereta e ansiosa. — Mas estou dolorido... e pronto para dormir, portanto, não vá se animando não. Um _**'round'**_ foi suficiente por hoje. Vou presidir duas reuniões sem fim na WEI, amanhã. Não quero estar com o traseiro dolorido quando vou precisar ficar sentado durante horas.

— Ah, mas aí você vai ter algo do quê sorrir. — Trowa brincou e correu as mãos firmes pelos quadris de Quatre. Ele inclinou-se mais para baixo e assoprou seu hálito fresco por entre as nádegas do outro, novamente.

Quatre gargalhou e contorceu-se, virando-se na cama, ficando de frente o amante.

— Para com isso! Você sabe que eu não consigo...

— Resistir a mim quando eu faço isso? — Trowa finalizou, enquanto se colocava completamente por cima de Quatre. Ele olhou dentro dos olhos do homem que amava, enquanto esfregavam suas ereções uma na outra. — Posso sentir como vai ser difícil pra você... dormir.

Quatre gargalhou, e era um doce som com um toque de desejo ao fundo, mas então, repentinamente ele ficou sério e segurou o rosto de Trowa com ambas as mãos.

— Quem sabe... Talvez _**dormir e sentar**_... Não sejam o suficiente.

Extasiado, Trowa rosnou como um de seus leões, e tomou Quatre em seus braços, fazendo-os rolar juntos pela cama.

Quatre piscou, desorientado, quando se viu sentado sobre Trowa, suas pernas dispostas cada uma do lado das coxas fortes do outro... E este sorrindo maliciosamente para ele.

— _**O mais fundo que puder... E no seu ritmo,**_ amor.

Quatre olhou-o desafiadoramente.

— Eu poderia apenas... — Lambeu os lábios, ainda decidindo-se.

Trowa sacudiu a cabeça.

— Eu quero _**tudo**_ em você... até o fim... Quero você, Quat.

Quatre acariciou a ereção de Trowa e então soergueu-se, enquanto se posicionava sobre ela.

— Acho que eu... quero... a mesma coisa. — Empalou-se lentamente, ainda úmido da vez que haviam feito amor uma hora mais cedo, até descansar os quadris sobre a pélvis de Trowa. Ele respirou fundo, profundamente. — Acho que estou te sentindo na garganta. — Reclamou.

— Então eu terei dois prazeres em um. — Trowa gargalhou.

— _**Sem vergonha.**_ — o loiro retorquiu, e então começou a mover-se lentamente no membro intumescido do namorado. — Mas nós somos **dois** sem-vergonhas, não somos?

Trowa gemeu e apertou suas nádegas.

— Sem vergonhas terríveis. — ele concordou.

Quatre começou a cavalgar Trowa com determinação, seu corpo subindo e descendo, o rosto demonstrando um misto de desconforto e prazer a cada vez que o grande membro entrava mais fundo dentro dele e o estirava. Trowa continuou a pressionar suas nádegas com as mãos, dando-lhe uma palmada aqui e acolá, voltando a comprimi-las por entre os dedos fortes novamente, ao mesmo tempo que se impedia de arremeter ao seu encontro, para não acabar machucando seu amante.

Poucos minutos depois, Trowa gozou em jatos quentes, subitamente, seu corpo estremecendo debaixo de Quatre.

Quatre masturbava sua própria ereção e logo após também chegou ao ápice, enquanto gemia e descia de maneira forte sobre o membro de Trowa. Quando ele acabou, deixou o membro do namorado retirar-se de dentro de si e, apoiando as mãos na parede, inclinou seu quadril para frente. Prestativo, Trowa tomou sua ereção molhada por entre os lábios e sorveu tudo, limpando-a, fazendo Quatre gemer e ofegar com o carinho.

Segundos mais tarde, enrolados um no outro, Quatre estremeceu em resposta a um movimento e fez uma careta.

— Adoraria descobrir se poderei comandar as duas reuniões de amanhã em pé. — Gemeu.

— E sorrindo. — Trowa complementou, gargalhando enquanto puxava a ambos para debaixo das cobertas e beijava Quatre intensamente.

Fim ^~

.

* * *

**Nota da Revisora - Illy-chan HimuraWakai:**

Oh, meu São Yaoi... Eu AMOOO fics que retratem cenas lemons tão masculinas! E ver o Trowa e o Quatre conversando sujo enquanto transam É TUDOOOOO \o/\o/

.

* * *

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

* * *

Você acabou de ler: **Glow (Kracken)**

.

**Acesse o perfil do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

**Traduções**

**Scandal / Escândalo (Aryam – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**Comforts (Kracken – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**Sweet Dreams (Babaca – Cap. Único já postado)**

**Lost Vows** **(Trixie - Cap. Único já postado)**

**Nocturnal Games Series – Fic 02 (Babaca - Cap. 02 já postado)**

Bath House (Kracken)

In Your Eyes (Trixie)

Pet (Trixie)

Rattlesnakes (Trixie)

The Best Laid Plans (Caroline)

Trust (Babaca)

.

**Acesse o perfil da Illy-chan H. Wakai , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia a fic a ser lançada \o/**

**Fanfic Original**

Ciclo de Memórias (Cap 03)

.

**Acesse também o perfil da Aryam McAllyster , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

**Traduções**

**Sleep Deprivation (Sunhawk - Cap. Único já postado)**

**Horrible - Extra 2 (Merula - Extra 2 já postado)**

**Trowa's Mission (Merula – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**He Promissed (CJMarie - Cap. Único já postado)**

**Timing is Everything (Blue Soaring - Cap. Único já postado)**

Jornada (Aryam)

Kiss The Cook - Trowa Style (Kracken)

Nightmares (Merula)

Tiny Little Trowa (Raihne)

Scrooge (Sunhawk)

**E comente, claro XD**


End file.
